


LOCKJAW

by arthurfleckisms



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Choking, F/M, Pet Names, Pure Smut, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smoking, Sorry About It, Twisted Romance, again way too many descriptors, canon joker behavior, no im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurfleckisms/pseuds/arthurfleckisms
Summary: you had (unfortunately) become acquainted with the clown prince of crime only a few weeks ago. he loves to mess with you, and he breaks into your bedroom to do just that. TDK joker, pure smutty oneshot.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	LOCKJAW

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, here's another joker fic but this one is just a one shot. ive been infatuated with heath's joker since the movie came out years ago, and i always wanted to write something for him! he's incredibly fun to write and play around with- i suppose that comes with the joker territory. this story does not feature proper capitalization nor has it been beta'd because ehhh thats my usual writing style, and this story is just to have some fun! either way, enjoy!

_received at 10:50 pm_

_wake up toots_

_received at 10:52 pm_

_we could have so much fun together_

_two missed calls from an unknown number_

i made a sour face at the notifications on the screen, fully aware of who they were from and also noting with a snort that they were imessages. _did he have an iphone?_ i giggled at the ridiculous (deadly) idea of sending just a clown emoji before setting the phone down onto my comforter, only to immediately pick it back up again. and reread them over and over and over. it buzzed again in my hand and i jumped a mile. smoothing out the blanket over my knees in attempt to save face for absolutely no one before i read the message.

_received at 10:55 pm_

_your window is unlocked. keep it that way. :)_

oh? and what if i didn’t? i swallowed, all prior excitement unraveling into apprehension. meant he was gonna show up again. texting and (unanswered) phone calls seemed different. seemed like just Another Guy. which was foolish- i knew who i was talking to either way.

a couple raps on my window and i flung my phone to the side, darting over to the glass and pulling away the curtains and _how did he get up here so fast i live on the third floor what am i dooooing and he’s right there again oh my god?_

the joker clambered into my bedroom window, banging his knee and not bothering to acknowledge it, instead just simply slapping his hand onto the glass a few times. i sat at the foot of my bed, holding my ankles together. what the fuck.

“well, uh. isn’t this all _romeo and juliet like._ move over.” he shrugged off the purple overcoat and tossed it haphazardly onto my desk chair, before sitting with his leg cramped up against mine. his back hit the bed and with a hefty, exaggerated sigh, he pulled me down with him. it would have been almost cute, but his hand was still around my arm and his thigh was still up against mine and _was that just a knife or are you happy to see me-_

_“_ ya cleaned up the place.” his head craned while he spoke, twisting around to peep at the room- almost spotless apart from the jacket that Didn’t Belong.

“last time you were here you made sure everything i owned was on the floor.” he snorted at that. “did you think i’d just leave it?”

“yeah. what did you do with my card?”

ooh.

“did you keep it?” that tone was threatening.

“….” i was embarrassed. “yeah.”

and immediately i was jostled, wiggled around by a very amused very scary mother fucker.

“you DID keep it! you like me- aw you _really_ like me!” and that tone just straight up pissed me off. so MOCKING. distracted giggles echoed in my ears along with the insufferable repeating of _you like me i knew it i knew you liked me you should just say it you liiiike me._

i sat up and crossed my legs under me, watching with a disdainful gaze as he scrambled on the comforter to sit up too. i let him continue until the laughter broke off, his hands laying limply in his lap and his shoulders still shaking with the attempt to at least stifle it. how very thoughtful.

“that just- ah. that just makes my _day_ , doll. cause i thought you hated me. and you’d uh, _tell me_ if you hated me. wouldn’t ya?”

no.

“yeah.”

“good! cause i’d tell ya too- if i hated ya. but i don’t. i like you.” he nodded as if to affirm to himself that he did indeed _like me,_ and then he smacked an open palm onto my leg and squeezed, his voice dipping down to a snarl. “ _i really, really like you._ ”

i was still reeling from the contact and his hand was still on me, a rough thumb rubbing circles into the side of my knee. my voice broke when i tried to speak again.

“i like you.”

the joker hmmph’d and wrenched himself up off the bed, a toothy grin stretching his face. “i’ve got something for you.” he stalked over to the coat that hung itself off my chair, shaking and fumbling around with the many pockets that adorned its form. a little noise of satisfaction escaped him and he turned to look at me over his shoulder.

“stay there. hold out your hand- oh, and uh, _close your eyes._ ”

not in the mood to get hollered at, i obliged, holding a palm outstretched towards his vague direction. i heard squeaky footsteps - _uh was he trying to be quiet or-_ and felt cool metal gently lay into my hand. small, but weighty.

“open up!”

i cracked open an eye and first looked at him; he was positively beaming.

_that’s very terrifying and horrifically ugly and uh actually very endearing stop looking at me like that my stomach is fluttering!!_

then i looked at my hand. _oh._

a knife.

a little switchblade, with a worn and weathered black handle sat in my open palm. my fingers curled around it experimentally, tracing the sides with my fingertips. in front of me, the joker slowly bent at the waist, hunching over until his face was directly in front of my own.

“ _it was mine. d’ya like it?_ ”

_Oh._

a sharp intake of breath at that, and i instinctively gripped the blade tighter. _it was his._ how many people have died at the business end of this silly little thing

- _do you wanna know why i use a knife-_

i could not even begin to reflect upon it. my gaze fell to the gleam of the steel, stupidly trying to see if i could make out any rusty blood stains. couple of scratches here and there, but nary a hint of use otherwise. the joker cleared his throat brazenly, a metaphorical tapping of the foot. _Hurry Up And Say Something!_

_“i do._ ”

and he smiled again, wolfish and greedy, and plucked the knife out from my grip, twirling it between long fingers.  
“you made it sound like uh, a _marriage proposal_.” he held it out again, yanking it just out of reach with an irritating bark of laughter when i went to grab it and utterly missed. he dangled the knife between his forefinger and his thumb, allowing me to slowly reach for it and hold it again.

it felt special.

little giggles invaded my space and his mouth clicked shut, tongue darting out to flick over his bottom lip “soooo…… _schmaltzy.”_

he wiggled his fingers around a little before he yanked me up off the bed, not bothering to step back, holding my forearm tight until my chest met his. “i figured since, uh, its been almost _three weeks_ since we first met- it would be somethin’ a little _special._ ”

_only three weeks it felt like a year and why the hell was he keeping track?_

his fingers wound around my wrist, squeezing until the joints popped.

“and it _is, isn’t it?”_ he sighed, his voice a low purr _, “it is special.”_

and with that, he pulled me flush against him, wrapping two toned arms around my shoulders, my hands hovering over his back.

oh my god. _oh my god?_

with the joker i was no stranger to _closeness_ but this made my heart a bundle of nerves, feeling him sigh with his whole chest and squeeze tighter. the smell of gasoline clung to him like smoke, buried under the compounded heady scent of sweat and rubber and something utterly _joker_. my palms finally rested in the dips of his sides, trying to focus on the material of the shirt and not _how warm he felt underneath it how firm how coiled that muscle felt this shirt was flimsy wouldn’t hold up to anything not this knife i still have the knife_

_-i still have the knife-_

it clattered onto the floor when he bent a little at the waist, and his cheek came to smear against mine, rocking us both back and forth, lips directly in my ear as he hummed a tune and _oh he was so fucking weird._

greasepaint smudged all up my face and on my earlobe, tacky and cold and not entirely unpleasant. _those scars however!_

soft pillowed flesh, gnarled and grisly and entirely foreign. the joker’s jaw was tight, i could feel it tense up with each slow drag of his face against mine. he started to move the both of us around the room in a sloppy waltz, and i almost expected him to lift me up and place my feet atop his. i felt my lips curl into a grin, much to my displeasure- i was fucking beside myself. _damn him!_ the whimsical absurdity of it all; the low _da da da da dum da dum da dum_ in my ear and the chortles threatening to explode out of the man twisting me around and around. made my stomach warm, misplaced sentimental mirth licking at my heart and making me dip my head and bury my face in his chest.

“d’awwww you’re not, uh, gonna _cry,_ are ya?” the joker tittered, ready to ridicule me immediately. i scoffed, fingers coming up to snake around the front of his shirt and flick a button idly. _idiot_. “no.”

his shoulders shook with suffocated chuckles, abruptly winding a hand in my hair and pulling sharply, until i hissed.

“shhhh shh shh.. _goodgoodgoodgood_ ….” he leant forward, enough for his breath to hit me in the face like a brick. damn him again! i toed the line between infatuation and resentment and in one fell swoop he smushed his mouth onto mine, open and ragged, and forcing me to swallow the rabid laugh that tumbled out of him.

_ooh i don’t like this_

horrifically wet, his mouth was all over me, fervent and hurried and dragging up my lips and my cheeks, greasepaint and drool sliding down my jaw thickly. he was making all kinds of heinous noises- snarling and huffing and groaning so loud it made my legs weak. his breath was sour, tinged with old alcohol and making my insides twist and turn and i whined petulantly at how much i liked it.

i angled my face, or at least attempted to, to gather some kind of control over whatever the fuck was happening. he didn’t notice, or if he did, he didn’t bother with it, groans and giggles spilling out into the air.

the joker’s thumb pressed into my face, holding it firm, and his mouth opened wide, repugnantly yellow teeth snapping and biting at my cheek until they found themselves clamped over the ball of my nose. i hiccuped, clapping my palms over his neck and pushing and squeezing, twisting my fingers upwards into the tangled mess of curls on his head. slick with sweat and grease, the stench of gasoline and smoke permeating my senses and i found his chin with my teeth- biting down hard. clammy paint and blood filled my mouth and he whipped his head back, openly cackling.

“ooh, you wanna _play_?” his hands wound themselves around my neck and shoved, hard enough for my back to hit the wall behind me painfully. he was so riled up, manic energy bounding off of him in waves, grinning with all his (horrible) teeth and gums and pressing his entire body up into mine.

the joker was vibrating violently, his hands shaking and squeezing me wherever he could reach, as if unsure where he wanted to touch me first _here or there or maybe there oooooh_ and his grip was rough, fingers mottled with smears of paint and fingernails uncomfortably long _-i expected him to be a nail biter-_ ratcheting down my sides and tagging my skin painfully until my breath hitched, arching my back and forcing my groin against his because _noooo i didn’t like this how could i_

_-wish he’d touch me already-!_

“oohwaaahahah- haha-ooh-! make that noise again, pretty puppy, i wanna hear it _again-uh_.”

spit flecked out and dribbled from his bottom lip, hitting me right on the cheek and i didn’t even fucking flinch, too occupied because his devilish fingers found its way to my cunt, dragging the knuckles on the seam of my leggings, his pupils blown and watching my every goddamn move. impatient clown! he rubbed in slow circles, tongue swiping over his lip. “cmon cmon cmon, speak doggy.”

the joker tugged at the waistband of my pants and yanked them off, pulling them and my panties down to my ankles and sweeping his hand up against my bare cunt, prodding inside me with a crook of his fingers.

i could feel my face screw up and i keened, the sound clawing its way out of my throat, and he howled with laughter. “OOH- i could, ah. i could listen to that all night!” he jostled me hard, the back of my head conking into the wall. “i might just do that- would you like that? tell meeee tell me now..”

“p-please dont-!”

“p-p-p-p-please don’t _what_ -ah?” he popped the ’t’ and clamped his teeth over his bottom lip, gnawing so hard it looked painful, utterly daring me to challenge him. “say it.. tell me.”

“please- don’t stop!”

the hurried rustling of chains and buttons clattered when he pulled himself free from those ridiculously striped trousers, giggling and panting and spitting- he was so animated and so intense. i rolled my hips forward to coax him to _please god fucking touch me_ , eyes drooping shut when his cock rubbed against my slit.

in an instant it felt like i was stabbed, my guts coiling and twisting when he finally pushed himself into me, to the hilt. a laugh, cut off by a abrupt groan, his mouth hung open and his eyes were half lidded- only glittery black visible and directly focused on my face. he stood still, nestled inside, firm and twitching deliciously against the deepest parts of me.

“oh you are… _perfect_. oh-.“ snarled through grit teeth, he jackhammered his hips up promptly, sending a feverous ache through my pelvis. jerky and hotblooded, his face sopped with sweat and smeared greasepaint. he looked like a monster. tongue darting out to catch the saliva that had already spilled down his lips, and i extended my neck to push my teeth up his chin. moved them around with each tumultuous pump of his hips, up to his mouth, mushing my tongue onto the gnarled flesh that shouldn’t have even _been_ there- but it was. and i loved it.

a tedious rumble sounded in his chest, and he angled his face so his nose squashed up into mine, smacking his lips.

“who am i?”

“joker.”

“say it again-ah.”

my words caught in my throat when he hit a particularly delicious spot inside me, and he jostled me around violently, thrusting his cock up again and again and again, the impact breaking my voice.

“ _o-oh g-od, j-oker, joker, jok-er- fuck! fuc-hck, o-oh god!_ ”

he snarled and a string of drool dribbled thickly from his mouth, splattering onto my neck like the yolk of an egg.

“that’s more like it, kitten- _ah._ you’re so fuckin gorgeous.”

and he slapped me, twice. hard enough to make my ears ring, my head jerking to the side and my lip stinging, no doubt split. tears welled up involuntarily and joker shushed me, pushing his mouth up my cheek. his pace became agonizingly slow, and he fucked me into my own bedroom wall, cold and rough.

“fuck- joker i’m gonna cum i swear i’m gonna-hck!”

“don’t you _dare,_ doll. don’t you fucking dare.” his voice dipped into a sing-song and he throttled me, fingers expertly squeezing at the side of my neck, just enough to make my vision fuzzy. i whined, pitifully, and tried to angle my hips up to get that wonderful friction i desperately craved. joker laughed, a low rumble in his chest, and shoved two fingers down to my cunt, furiously rubbing circles on the little bundle of neglected nerves. my teeth grit, a strangled “oh god” slithering out between them.

“beg for me, pumpkin.”

he leant forward and kissed me, teeth catching on my bleeding lip. his tongue, warm wet and intrusive, muffled any noise i attempted to make, and i debated biting down hard, but i wanted to cum.

“please- oh god please, j. pleasepleaseplease.”

i was not above crying to get what i wanted, but the tears that rimmed my lids were genuine, the build up of frustration coiling in my lower gut, coupled with the infuriation of chasing an orgasm from this fucking _clown_.

his mouth hung slack and dripped hot drool and blood and paint, his eyes lidded and black. i couldn’t look away. he was so beautiful.

“who do you belong to?”

“you.”

“who‘s fucking you?”

“you-hng!”

“that’s right.”

he picked up the pace again, snapping his hips hard and to the hilt. he grabbed me by the jaw and squeezed, fingertips digging firm into my face. a nasty grin split his mouth, saliva glittering on the surface of his teeth.

“you can cum.”

the coils of fire in my pelvis unwound and spread up my spine and a groan clawed out of my throat before i could stop it, the relief too great to ignore. i felt the joker throb inside me too, his eyes unblinking and wide, breathing so hard i could feel his spit on my face with every exhale. he didn’t make much noise, apart from a low growl.

“fuck- _oh fuck_.”

the warmth and twitch of him inside me sent me over the edge, and i clenched around him, finally feeling myself release- _with his permission_. he still held my face tight, and i gawked at him through bleary eyes as he rode out his own orgasm, eyelids fluttering shut and drooling like an animal. his hips stuttered roughly, and the grip on my face became almost unbearably tight, my jaw creaking with the strength he applied.

a strangled sob was the only thing i could manage when he finished, his assault slowly, _finally_ ceasing. my legs wobbled when he released his death grip on me, and through his own aftermath, a high pitched giggle trickled through his throat.

he feigned a heavy sigh, brushing a slick hand through my hair. patting me like he would a dog, but just a touch too rough.

“cmon. _thaaats_ a good girl. shh shh shh.”

the joker peeled himself off and out of me, only to grab me by the shoulders and direct me to my bed, promptly shoving himself and me on it. his chest heaved with the effort of catching his breath, and i rubbed the tears out of my eyes.

my arm stretched out and blindly patted at the nightstand next to me, my fingers clutching a bent pack of cigarettes. i pulled one from the pack with my teeth and the joker promptly plucked it right out of my mouth, his other hand fumbling around in his pocket and producing a lighter. i watched the flame dance and illuminate his face, mottled greasepaint mixed in an unpleasant smear of black white red up his cheeks and forehead. i unabashedly stared at him through lidded eyes- he had long eyelashes, and the brilliant flame lightened his irises to a honey brown.

the gotham news reports always touted that his eyes were black, like he had no soul left in him. no humanity.

he offered the cigarette to me between a pinched forefinger and thumb, and i gratefully took it with a sigh, inhaling and exhaling the smoke out of my nose. i could feel him burning a metaphorical hole into my face, but i felt no animosity from it. he was just simply looking.

the joker’s hand wandered until it rested on my stomach, and he traced shapes onto my skin with a warm finger. he shifted his hand up to my face and swiped his digits across my nose and mouth, a mix of blood and drool coating the tips of his forefinger and middle. he returned to my skin, and i could feel him slowly drawing a heart with the new ‘paint’. heard him giggle through his nose.

he leant forward and pressed his mouth, wet and sticky, onto my cheek, before hoisting himself up and over me. he stood, brushing the non-existent dust off of himself.

“well, gotta go. places to do, people to be. you know the drill- _ah._ ”

“mmmm.” i craned my neck to look up at him, my gaze flitting to the globby drips of blood and greasepaint down his jaw. saw the bite mark i left on him, and i felt a spark of humor jolt through me. _ha ha ha_.

the cigarettes ash drifted and crumbled onto my carpet as i watched him pull his overcoat back on, patting the pockets with a ‘hmm’, and he bent to pick up the knife he had gifted me off of the floor. joker stalked over to me, nabbed the cigarette from between my fingers, and replaced it with the handle of the blade, patting my cheek softly. he took a heavy drag, blowing the smoke through his teeth.

“i’ll see ya soon, toots.”

“see you.” my voice was raspy, either from my crying or the smoke in my lungs. didn’t matter, didn’t care.

watched his silhouette approach my window, where he came in. left without a word, didn’t bang his knee again.

maybe next time.


End file.
